


Watching the day go by

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Batman - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jared Leto - Freeform, car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	1. Chapter 1

“So where is it today?” you ask whilst slipping your kitten heels onto your feet. “Well Miss, the Boss says it’s the old factory on the edge of the city.” replied the big goon who stood next to you.   
You had been working for the Joker now for 9 months. He had taken you in when no one else would. You still haven’t really spoken to him yet. He would only give you orders or walk past. He had a feeling of arrogance and power in his presence. Your job was a bit of an odd one. You didn’t get any of the criminal dirty work. What you would do is you would carry out risk assessments. The Joker wanted to extend his criminal empire and needed to make sure that the current tenants of the new places could easily be removed. On these jobs you would always wear a dress with flowers on, so you were easily recognisable. It was now common knowledge that if you spotted a woman in a flowering dress near your place, than the Joker could be moving in soon.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a black sleeveless summer dress which splayed out at the bottom with a black petticoat underneath. There were red roses all over the dress, which matched your red lipstick. “How do I look Carl?” you asked the towering goon. “Beautiful. Oh the boss says that you will be picked up from today’s job around 5 o'clock because it’s a bit of a walk home.” “How kind” you replied smiling at him. You enjoyed talking to Joker’s goons. Despite their jobs, they were really nice guys.

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when you reached the old factory. Carl wasn’t lying it was one heck of a walk, especially in heels. You needed to get there early so you could watch everything that happens in the building. Firstly you walk the perimeter to see if there are any gaps in security, the Joker wanted the building to be secure. The only way of entry was through the front door. You were constantly seeing how the Joker’s goons could enter when they take over the place. Silently you start to walk around inside. The factory looked pretty abandoned. There were only a few bits of evidence that deals had been going on in there recently. It looked like taking it over would be a straight forward job.

After exiting the building you sat on a bench on the other side of the road. Now it was time to wait and watch. You saw a few people enter the factory and then leave again. They looked like wanna be gangsters. Child’s play for the Joker. In fact if they were smart, he might end up hiring them. But that was for him to decide. The hours rolled on and watching a building for such a long time does get boring. However it was a job that needed to be done and the pay was alright. It was relatively sunny today but it suddenly got dark as clouds covered the sky. You check your watch. Finally it’s 5 o'clock you think to yourself.  
You looked around as the minutes ticked by but nobody appeared. You contemplated on whether to leave and start walking. But what if a goon arrived and you were gone? The Joker would never forgive you for disobeying orders. The clouds grew darker and it started to rain. Lightly at first but then really hard.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
The Joker sat in his office, impatiently drumming his fingers on the desk. His goons were lined up on the other side of it. Everyone was ready for the meeting to begin. He looked out the window. “Where the heck is (y/n) with the report on the old factory?” he said eyeing the goons. “Not sure boss. She was going to watch it all day then……” replied one of the goons as guilt began to creep across his face. The Joker stared at him with his furious eyes burning. He did not like to be kept waiting. “Then… she was going to be picked up at 5 o'clock” the goon finished whilst lowering his head. The Joker suddenly stood up and looked out of the window at the heavy rain once more. “You mean, she’s out in that? You idiots! How could you forget about her?” he yelled whilst glaring at them. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Despite the sunshine earlier, it was now cold. You shivered as the rain fell on you. There was nowhere for you to find shelter, so you continued to sit on the bench. At least you would be clearly visible there. The cold rain was starting to sting your eyes and make your head hurt a little. All you could do was occasionally glance at your watch. Six o'clock and where on earth were they?

You sat there absolutely soaked. Hope fading from you fast. You thought that you’d wait five more minutes. Maybe you didn’t mean much to the business anymore, you guess that you’re not as important as the goons. Headlights appeared in the distance as a purple sports car span around the corner. Wait, you knew that car. No it can’t be you think to yourself. Out stepped the Joker. His green hair was neatly slicked back. His skin was pale and he had red lipstick roughly on his mouth. He wore a dark jacket and shirt, which was partly undone, revealing his tattooed chest. You were glued to the spot partly out of embarrassment and partly out of fear, you thought he was going to yell at you for not going back on your own.

He stood in front of you, offering his hand. You looked into his eyes as his stared into yours. A mixture of anger and concern was on his face. You felt your face starting to go red, partly out of embarrassment and partly because it was cold. You placed your hand in his as he pulled you to your feet. Water dripped from your hair and your soaked dress clung to your skin. You were shivering. It was a surprise when the Joker took off his jacket and draped it over your shoulders, in an effort to warm you up. You shakily walked with him into his car, as he opened the door for you.

You had never seen the inside of the Joker’s car before. Everything was neon and shiny, with more gadgets than a person could ever use. You both sat there for a moment in silence. He was looking you over as you shivered and you pulled his jacket closely around you. “Thank you. I’m sorry to be a bother.” you say to him apologetically. He looked at you in surprise. Why were you apologising when it was him and his goons in the wrong? “There’s nothing to be sorry about” he laughed. Whilst he spoke, he reassuringly rested his hand on your knee. He could feel your leg trembling before he removed his hand. “The old factory looks like a great new place for you to move into” you say whilst your teeth chattered. The Joker smiled, after being forgotten about your loyalty to your work still came first. His grin faded as he looked at you with concern. “Are you alright?” he asks. You nod your head even though you were freezing. He could tell that you were lying.

He lifted his arm up and put it around you. Pulling your head into his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down your arms. The friction was making you feel warmer. It was weird how you felt totally comforted in his arms despite hardly ever talking to him. “Thank you” you said to him again. You could feel his chest move up and down as he chuckled. He could have quite easily sent one of his goons to pick you up but he didn’t. You stopped shivering and he moved his arm from around you. Both of you put your seat belts on. He looked over at you again. You smiled at him to reassure him that you were alright. He grinned back at you. “Well, lets get back to work. We’ve got a factory to take over in the morning.” he laughed as he put his foot on the accelerator. 


	2. Chapter 2

You were right, the factory was very easy to take over. Unfortunately for its previous inhabitants, the Joker was not merciful and didn’t hire any of them. The factory was finally his and that caused for celebration. He often threw little informal parties when he extended his territory. It was kind of a way of breaking the new place in. You guess it was also his way of saying thank you to everyone for their hard work. You thought that you’d wear something different from the usual flowery dress, so you wore a lilac blouse and a black skirt.

The main workroom in the factory was huge. Furniture had started to be moved in and there were a few bottles of wine and beer on the table for people to help themselves. Alcohol was always limited at these events. Strong and sometimes violent goons drinking large amounts of alcohol was not a good mix. You poured a glass of water and left all the alcohol for the men.

You sipped your glass of water and wondered around. Due to its size, it would be easy to turn the building into anything your boss desired. You saw the Joker sat at a desk looking at several different architectural drawings. It looked like each design would give the building a different use. Each use looking more illegal than the last. You stared for a moment at the Joker, who had a look of concentration on his face. You didn’t want to ask what his plans were. You knew what his plans would be. Sometimes you didn’t want to think about the horrible things the people you worked with did.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“Well guys today’s the day.” one goon said to the rest. “What do you mean Pete?” replied another goon. “It’s my last day with you guys. I am finally going to tell the Boss that I can’t do this anymore.” The goons looked at each other in disbelief. Pete had been working for the Joker the longest and everyone knew that he loved his job. He had a lot of aggression and this line of work meant that he could act on it. “What? No way! Why the sudden change?” asked another goon.

“As much as I love this job, it screwed my life up! My wife left me a year ago because of it and she has taken my kids. I’m now going to be on the straight and narrow. Though I kind of wanted to go out with a bang and taking this dump over was child’s play.” said Pete, his words were slurring as he spoke. His fists started to clench in frustration. “Come on man, you’re not thinking straight. You’ve drunk a whole bottle of wine. Think it over tomorrow.” replied another goon. As Pete’s anger was growing, the other goons were trying to calm him down. “No! The Boss has ruined my life and I need to go and get it back. It’s the last hurrah fellas.” Pete stopped talking as his eyes fixed on you who was standing on the other side of the room. “Damn (y/n) is looking fine today. I think I am going to say my goodbyes to her.” The rest of the goons could see that Pete was clearly drunk and that what ever he was planning to do, it probably wasn’t going to end well. Despite their efforts to get him to stay with them, it was no use.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

You were wandering around the room near to the Joker, occasionally peering over the architectural drawings. Thinking about how much the renovations would cost and how long they would take. Despite that this was meant to be a social occasion, you couldn’t stop thinking about work. The Joker smiled as he caught a glimpse of you glancing at the plans. He admired your dedication to your work.

“Hey (y/n), can I talk to you for a minute?” said Pete, who wasn’t really asking as he grabbed and pulled on your arm. You placed your cup on a table as he dragged you closer to the corner of the room. The whole action caught you by surprise. Pete was usually really kind to you and you didn’t like how forceful he was being with you. Your back was close to the wall and Pete stood in front of you. His breath stank of alcohol. He drunkenly swayed and he placed a hand on the wall above your shoulder to steady himself. Making it difficult for you to move away from him.

“(Y/n) this is my last day. I’m quitting today.” Pete says as he leans in closer to you, making you nervous. “Really? Are you sure? That’s a shame. I think the Boss will be crushed.” you answer moving your head away from him. “You look good. You know that? Really, really good.” he said slurring his words. It was obvious to you that he was very drunk. You knew he had a wife and children and right now he wasn’t acting like himself. “Thank you. I’m just going to grab another drink. Maybe you should chat with the boys or talk to the Boss.” you say trying to be polite and attempting to move away from him.

“No” Pete laughed. “Why would I want to talk to them when I can talk to a pretty thing like you.” He placed his other hand on the wall pinning you. You didn’t like how he was acting towards you and you wanted out. You looked at the other goons who were unfortunately deep in conversation. There was no way of getting their attention. You didn’t notice that the Joker occasionally glanced in your direction. “Besides” Pete smiled “You are always so nice and kind to me. Why don’t I return the favour.” One of his hands moved off of the wall and started to creep up your thigh. You now fully realise what is on his mind. “Please, don’t.” you whispered as a tear ran down your cheek. “Shh” he replied. He grabbed your breast with his other hand. “I said no! Get off me!” you screamed. Pushing your hands firmly on his chest, forcing him to step backwards. You used as much force as you could. His hand that was on your chest pulled your blouse open, sending buttons flying.   
Running away was useless. He wrapped a hand around your neck and pressed his body against yours. You trembled in fear. You forgot just how strong he was.

“What the hell is going on here?” the Joker yelled as he tapped Pete on the shoulder. You had never seen such a look of pure anger and disgust on his face before. He usually spoke quite softly but he was now growling in anger. “I just wanted to have some fun. I mean look at her she’s asking for it.” said Pete. He turned around when the Joker tapped on his shoulder a second time. The Joker punched him in the jaw, so hard that you could hear it crack. Pete fell to the floor. The other goons started to walk over in case the Joker needed any back up. Holding the collar of his shirt, the Joker pulled Pete up onto his feet. He grabbed Pete’s face tightly, his thumb on one cheek, his fingers on the other. Pulling it so he faced you. Pete’s eyes fell to the floor in embarrassment and guilt.

“Look at her!” the Joker shouted clenching onto Pete’s jaw tighter, forcing his eyes to rise. He could not stand insolence. You were still crying and shaking in shock. What was also scaring you now was the smile that the Joker had on his face. You could tell that he now knew what he was going to do to Pete and it wasn’t going to be pretty. “Look at her face, do you think that she’s asking for it? I distinctly don’t remember her begging for it. She never said ‘oh take me right here right now big Pete.’” he said mockingly in a higher pitched voice.

The Joker held out his other hand and a goon silently placed his cane in it. “Now you just look at her and think about what you have done.” the Joker growled. A grin started to grow in his face. Everyone knew what was coming, except for poor Pete. You stared into Pete’s eyes because you couldn’t watch what was going to happen. The Joker swung his cane high and quick. You heard Pete’s knee break followed by him screaming in pain and falling to the floor. He then swung his cane a couple more times. With a murderous glint in his eyes. “Please stop!” you cry, you couldn’t stand the noise anymore. The Joker surprisingly stopped on your command.

“Gentlemen, would you kindly lift this sorry excuse of a man to his feet?” asked the Joker. The goons lifted Pete so he could stand one legged but he had to lean on them for support. The Joker leaned towards him so Pete could hear every word of what he was going to say to him. “Now you have worked for me for a long time. We’ve been through the good and the bad times. Consider what you just attempted to do here as your worst time. Rumour has it that you were planning to leave today.” Pete nervously nodded. “I guess you wanted to go out with a bang?” the Joker was now grinning. Fear was now on Pete’s face. The Joker was relishing in his fear. “Well. You’re going to be going out with a bang, hit, kick, punch, the whole shebang. We’ll really spoil you.” the Joker laughed. “Guys take him outside and teach him some manners for me.” he told the goons who reluctantly dragged Pete to another part of the factory.

You found the whole situation overwhelming. Usually you felt most save at work because of the people you worked with and now you weren’t so sure. You just had to prevent a friend from getting beaten to death. The person who you thought was your friend was trying to touch you up. Thank goodness that the Joker was there to intervene.

With Pete and the goons gone, it was just you and the Joker. You wiped the tears from your eyes but continued to tremble. The Joker looked you over in concern to make sure that you weren’t hurt. As his eyes glanced over your body and they stopped at your ripped and open blouse, which now revealed part of your lace bra. You smiled slightly when you noticed his cheeks starting to go red. He took of the jacket he was wearing and placed it on you. You tried to do the buttons up but your hands were shaking too much. Seeing that you were struggling the Joker leaned forward to button the jacket for you.

“I’m so sorry Boss, I don’t know what had gotten into him. I never tried to lead him on. His hands started to wander and I didn’t want them too.” you say a bit hysterically. Your voice was getting higher and you were starting to talk more and more quickly. “I know, I know. You won’t have to worry about him anymore. I don’t like to keep people like that in my company.” said the Joker as he finished doing up the last button. He smiled at you reassuringly.

You felt overwhelmed by the whole experience. You then did something that surprised both of you. You suddenly stepped forward and hugged him. Immediately you felt his body tense up from your touch in surprise. “Thank you” you whispered to him. His body started to relax a little. He put his arms around you and rested his head on the top of yours. “Don’t worry about it.” he replied. You found his voice comforting and you stopped trembling and hugged onto him a bit tighter. You could feel a smile growing on his face. He placed a kiss on the top of your head and started to stroke you hair.

After you had stayed like that for a few more minutes you both pulled away from each other. Both of your faces looking a bit more red than they did before. “So… Er… I could really use your opinion on these architectural drawings. Fancy a look?” the Joker asked. “Would love to Boss.” you replied smiling. 


End file.
